


Just a Boy

by Dead_Alphabet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, I never learn how to love properly so this is my outlet for my emotions, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Alphabet/pseuds/Dead_Alphabet
Summary: Dream is having trouble listening to his friend's voice, not that it annoying, it just makes him feel sick. He is forced to confront those feelings when George calls him after a recording. George's words are filled with concern after Dream leaves the vc early instead of staying behind to chat. George hums an all too familiar song through the phone, bring Dream to think things rather left in the past.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	Just a Boy

The slow hum of the computer wurred to a stop as the screen faded to black. The room was now silent, no longer was the sound of his friends’ voices ringing through his head. Dream had just finished recording another video and left the vc early, rather than staying after and chatting, telling the others he had errands to run. That was a lie. The truth was he couldn’t bring himself to continue hearing their voices. It wasn’t that he hates them, or found them annoying or anything like that, or at least he hoped not. He loved to hear them speak. He loved the sound of Georges giggles or when he hummed the toon to his favorite songs. But something always felt off, he loved to hear George try to explain something and fail, but Dream felt like he couldn’t stand to just sit there. Occasional he would have the urge to just get up and fall over onto his bed because it felt like he couldn’t listen anymore.

He would notice himself space out a lot more than usual too, only being pulled back to reality when someone would call his name or shout. He found himself missing a lot of jokes and making people feel really awkward with his lack of a response.

The subtle inflections in Georges when he called Dream’s name made him turn pink. Sometimes he sounded confused, but most of the time Dream could hear the concern in his voice. The fact he made George worry, made Dream sick. The way George would say a quiet ‘okay, good’ after Dream responded drove him crazy. The kindness behind George’s words was not normal in Dream’s opinion. George didn’t really talk to other people like that and Dream was not used to people caring about him so he never knew what to do or how to respond. Whenever anyone asked if he was okay, all he could do is stumble over his words or only be able to spit out the standard ‘I’m good.’ He was also afraid it was only George. _I just want to talk to him... normally._

Dream got up and fell onto his bed, stretching his arms up and lightly brushing the headboard. _Why can I just be…_

“Aaaaahh!” Dream grumbled and rolled over, hiding his, now red, face in his sheets. He laid there for about half an hour until the light outside his window started to fade to an orange hue. He sat up and rubbed his face. _What the hell is wrong with me._ He sighed.

He got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving his phone on his desk. Patches was sitting silently in the hallway, he reached down and quietly brushed her back. She gave him a bored look and then started walking to the kitchen, he followed her, noting the fact he needed to give her her dinner before she clawed his leg off.

He put the cat food in a dish and he glanced out the window, outstretching his hand as if to grab the sun. It was about a hands width above the horizon. He made a fist to cover the sun and let his hand fall.

All of a sudden he could hear the faint sound of his ringtone coming from his room. He put the bowl on the floor and softly stepped over the cat. As he walked through the hall, the orange glow from the sun turned everything into a brilliant shade of amber. _They didn’t call it the golden hour for no reason_. The sun didn’t reach his room, so the single LED lightbulb in his lamp gave the room a soft blue tint. He reached his phone and flipped it over, answering it before reading who the call was from. Bad idea.

“Hello,” George’s voice rang through his ear, catching him off guard. There was a pause, “Dream? You there?”

“Oh yeah, hi, I’m here,” dream said quickly, he didn’t expect George to call him with his phone number, normally they just used discord.

“Did I catch you off guard!” George giggled,

“Yeah kinda, I was feeding my cat, and all of a sudden, I get a call from _GeorgeNotFound_ himself!” Dream jokes, noticing his face is getting hot. He reached over and turned on his fan.

George laughs, “ _What a treat_ , so… are you busy?”

“I guess not anymore, what’s up?” Dream tries to compose himself, he still feels the nerves for picking up the phone, he is super glad George can’t see his face.

“Are y- are you doing alright?” George says softly

“What?” he says confused

“I mean..,” George pauses, Dream can hear him take a small breath, “You’ve kinda been acting weird recently and I was wondering if everything is okay.”

Dream stares at his computer, _Had he been acting weird? Weird enough for people to notice. What is he talking about?_

George continues, “I’m just worried. You’ve been leaving early, which is fine, but it happens a lot, and you never seem to really be there. I don’t really need an answer, but I just want to know if something happened.”

Dream stands in silence. He can feel the cold surface of his phone pressed against the side of his head. The worry in George's voice sticks in his mind. The silence on the other end makes it worse.

“I’m… I’m okay.” he finally mumbles out, wishing just for the conversation to be over. He quietly sits on the end of his bed, waiting for the other boy to speak, but nothing. The silence is painful.

“Okay…” the quiet mumble that comes from the speaker sends shivers down Dream’s spine. He doesn’t hang up, and neither does George. Dream couldn’t bring himself to lower the phone for his ear, even though he knows the other’s words will hurt. A small hum finally breaks the silence. The sound pierces his ears, it hurts, but he can’t stop listening. He knows the song, but he can remember what it is. The toon slows and Dream is left in silence again. Even the hum of the fan seems to stop in Dream’s mind

“Just thought I’d check in…” George's words hit him like a bus. The phrase was familiar, but his mind is in too much disarray to figure out where it’s from. They sit in silence for about ten minutes until it’s Dream’s turn to break the calm.

“I’m sorry-” Is all he is able to say before choking on his words, he pulls the phone away from his ear and quickly hanging up. He immediately regrets it. He fell backward, reaching up and grappling a pillow to cover his face.

He hears his phone buzz twice but he ignores it.

* * *

The light streams in through the window as the gentle beep of his alarm wakes him. Dream fell asleep last night after the phone call, still in his clothes from the day before. He slaps the alarm as the memories of that conversation flood back. He needs to stop pretending that he can listen. The words hurt. Every last one of them feels like a punch to the face. Dream stayed there, staring at the ceiling. _I really need to get my act together. If only he wasn’t so stupid. if only he could act normal._

All of a sudden he remembered he agreed to be on Karl’s stream today. Shit. He sat up quickly and checked the time: 11:28, six hours. He got up and walked to the kitchen to feed patches, she wasn’t too happy about his tardiness. He picked up the bowl from last night and set it in the sink. After he placed the food bowl on the floor, he headed to the bathroom to shower. He hated the feeling of yesterday’s clothes, even if they smelled fine, they felt like they carried the previous day with them.

Dream walked into his room to grab some clothes and his phone. When he picked it up the screen lit up to show two notifications. Both texts from George.

_George: Just a Boy_

_George: by the backseat lovers_

_That song, a song Dream used to know_

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this song so I made this. I hope to be updating this kinda regularly, but who knows :/


End file.
